Elecciones
by Rally
Summary: Yoh tiene que elegir entre dos personas muy apreciadas por él... MantaxYohxAnna Tómenlo como quieran XD Y Reviews porfa! TERMINADO por fin U Disculpas por el final pésimocaótico vv
1. ¿A o B?

Capítulo 1: ¿A o B?  
  
Yoh y Manta estaban sentados en un banco sin hacer nada, simplemente dejando que la brisa los acariciara, tostando sus pieles con el sol tibio de la tarde; en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Una repentina ráfaga de viento llevó hasta la nariz de manta el singular aroma de su amigo.  
  
Se siente. bien. Yoh huele a tranquilidad. pensó.  
  
El joven chamán abrió un ojo al escuchar por undécima vez aquel día los suspiros de su acompañante.  
  
-Manta. ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó.  
  
-¿Eh? No, ¿por qué preguntas eso? -respondió éste saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-No sé, es que llevas un día muy. raro. No hablas, suspiras y cada dos por tres te quedas mirando un punto fijo. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Oh, eso! No es nada, es que. es que creo que me gusta una persona y. pues eso. Nada más.  
  
Yoh parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a su amigo, que de pronto estaba rojísimo, y se echó a reír.  
  
-¡Así que era eso! -exclamó- ¿Y quién es ella?  
  
-Eh. La verdad es que.  
  
-¿La conozco? ¿Es Tamao?  
  
-No, Yoh, no es ella. No es.  
  
-¿Entonces Jun? ¿Pilika?  
  
-Que no, que no es una.  
  
-¿Seguro que no es Tamao? ¿No será Anna? -bromeó.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No es una chica, Yoh, eres tú!!! -gritó de pronto Manta.  
  
El chamán se le quedó mirando fijamente un rato, los colores subiéndosele gradualmente, y abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir y la volvió a cerrar.  
  
-Eh. Ah. -tartamudeó Manta - Bu-bueno, y. ¿cuándo os vais a casar Anna y tú? Qué cambio de tema más patético _   
  
-Oh, pues. No lo había pensado realmente. Ya le preguntaré.  
  
-Ah.  
  
Después se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, que duró hasta que la luna se reflejó en el estanque del parque. Fue entonces cuando Yoh decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Se levantó del banco y se despidió con un distraído "buenas noches, Manta", caminó un trecho y luego tuvo que retroceder para tomar la dirección correcta mientras su amigo le observaba, hasta que finalmente desapareció tras una esquina. De nuevo un suspiro se perdió en el aire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Yoh. Oye Yoh. ¿¡Me vas a prestar atención!?  
  
La voz áspera de su prometida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró con aire despistado.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
  
-Estás metiendo un codo en el cuenco de arroz, y además llevas un buen rato intentando comerte la servilleta. ¿Se puede saber qué cuernos te pasa?  
  
-Ah, no, nada. -dijo tirándose el vaso de agua por encima. Anna levantó una ceja.  
  
-Ya.  
  
Finalmente el chamán desistió de intentar cenar y se fue escaleras arriba mirando al techo. La sacerdotisa le observó disimuladamente desde detrás de su bol de palomitas. Cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido apagó la tele y se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo, meditabunda. Por su mente pasaron infinidad de pensamientos, la mayoría sobre su prometido, como si de una película a cámara rápida se tratase. Luego se levantó, resuelta, subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh. Abrió lo justo para ver el interior: el futón ni siquiera estaba extendido, permanecía enrollado delante del armario, y él no estaba. Extrañada, la abrió un poco más, pero sin previo aviso la puerta se descorrió a un lado.  
  
-Hola, Anna -saludó Yoh calmadamente.  
  
-Ho-hola -contestó ella nerviosa.  
  
-Si querías entrar no hacía falta que espiases. Bastaba con llamar -dijo malhumorado.  
  
Ella frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy? Primero no das ni una y ahora contestas de mala manera. ¿Es el día de comportarse extraño o qué?  
  
-Si no lo es se le parece bastante.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y caminó pausadamente hacia la ventana, donde se sentó. Anna se acercó extrañada. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la cara de su prometido, en sus mejillas y en sus labios, en sus párpados fuertemente cerrados y en las lágrimas color plata que ahora cruzaban su rostro. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron hasta parecer salirse de sus cuencas.  
  
-¿¡Yoh!?  
  
Se sentó a su lado en la ventana y puso una mano en su hombro, mano que el chico recibió como una caricia. Él apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, pudiendo sentir ella las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus rodillas, su respiración agitada y sus brazos rodeándola. Y más lágrimas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh amaneció con la cabeza embotada. Nunca en su vida había deseado más seguir durmiendo, no tener que abrir los ojos; pero el sol fuerte de mediodía le daba de lleno en la cara: había olvidado cerrar la ventana. Pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Qué era esa cosa cálida que lo envolvía? ¿Una colcha?  
  
No. Definitivamente no era una colcha.  
  
Porque las colchas, al menos que él supiera, NO RESPIRABAN.  
  
Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron desmesuradamente y encontraron otro par de ojos oscuros enfrente. Éstos parpadearon soñolientos y luego saludaron "buenos días, Yoh"  
  
El chamán tardó un buen rato en reaccionar. ¿Qué-qué-qué-qué rayos hacía Anna abrazándole de esa manera dentro de SU cama? ¿De qué tenía ella manchado el yukata a la altura del pecho? ¿Por qué tenía que bajársele la parte de arriba justo en ese momento? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ tenía que ponerse rojo!?  
  
-Ehm. este. bu-buenos días -tartamudeó- . O-oye. por curiosidad. ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Anna se sentó en el futón.  
  
-Consolarte.  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!?  
  
-¡No de esa manera, imbécil! -chilló muy apurada- ¿Me vas a contar ahora qué te pasaba ayer o esperamos a que las ranas críen pelo?  
  
-Ah, eso. -miró al suelo abochornado- Es que. creo que acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo.  
  
-¿A Manta? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Ayer me dijo que. este.  
  
-¿Que le gustas?  
  
-Sí-¿¡Eh!? O_O  
  
Sus ojos parecían preguntar "¿Tanto se nota?" a la vez que su cara podría estar anunciando tomate frito. Anna suspiró.  
  
-Yo lo noto -puntualizó- Lo que no entiendo es por qué vais a dejar de hablaros después de esto.  
  
-¡Bueno, es evidente que las cosas ya no serán como antes! Después de todo, un rechazo siempre es un rechazo, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Y por qué vas a decirle que no?  
  
Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Yoh se quedó sin habla.  
  
-Bueno, quiero decir, a ti también te gusta, ¿verdad? -continuó Anna- No veo por qué si el sentimiento es mutuo vas a rechazarle.  
  
-Esteeeee. Anna. -una gran gota apareció en la frente de Yoh- Estamos prometidos, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Pero es un matrimonio convenido, sin sentimientos. No es lo mismo que casarse por amor. Podemos seguir adelante para contentar a nuestras familias, pero nadie nos impide tener aventuras extra-matrimoniales.  
  
-A. Anna. -otra gota se sumó a la primera- ¿De verdad no te importa?  
  
-Si es lo que tú quieres, adelante -lo dijo con firmeza, pero inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.  
  
Yoh se quedó pensativo un rato.  
  
-Oye, Anna, verás. Es que a mí me gusta Manta.  
  
-Ajá -los nudillos se pusieron blancos.  
  
-.Pero. También me gustas tú.  
  
  
  
TU BI CONTINUID.  
  
Notas de la autora: Ehm. Es mi primer fic de Shaman King. Y también. mi primer fic yaoi, aunque solo lo sea un poco. X_X Porfa tened piedad de mi, soy una inocente escritora k busca abrir sus puertas a nuevos horizontes y tal. REVIEWS PLISSSSSS!!!!!!!! Si no, no continuo. (¿A kien kiero engañar? Continuare xk m gusta el comienzo, xo si no recibo puede k al final lo deje x desanimo. Asi k reviews reviews pliz!! ^w^) Ahm, x cierto, olvidé decir. Mi no gusta MantaxYoh demasiado, prefiero RenxYoh ^w^ Xo estos tb m parecen monos, así k kise hacer un fanfic d estos dos. y d AnnaxYoh ^__________^ A proposito, tened en cuenta k esto lo hice basandome en el anime, k aun lo estan emitiendo aki y x tanto no se como acaba la serie (no spoilers, thanks). Asi k imaginaos a los personajes a la edad k kerais y en el momento k kerais ^^U 


	2. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Capítulo 2. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?  
  
  
  
Manta alzó la vista, por quincuagésima vez en lo que llevaba delante de la casa de los Asakura, y nuevamente la dirigió a sus pies. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta? Al fin y al cabo, aquello no quitaba que siguieran siendo amigos, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué Yoh no le había llamado aquella mañana? Ya eran más de las doce... Conociendo a Anna, a esas horas ya le habría puesto a entrenar o algo. ¿Significaba eso que no quería saber más de él? ¿Qué cortaban toda relación por lo sano? Entristecido, cogió su bici por el manillar y se alejó cabizbajo por el sombreado camino, dirección al parque, no sin antes decir adiós con la mano a Amidamaru, que se encontraba sentado en el tejado de la casa.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Anna aflojó la presión de los puños; miró sorprendida a su prometido, medio alegre, medio enfadada, y él le devolvió una expresión asustada. "¿Qué quieres decir?" parecía preguntar la sacerdotisa. "También me gustas tú, también tú..." ¿Estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio?  
  
  
  
-Entonces. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó finalmente.  
  
  
  
Yoh titubeó.  
  
-No sé, ¿probar con los dos? -mirada asesina por parte de ella- ¡Temporalmente! ^^UUUUUUU  
  
-En fin, si eso ayudará a tu cabeza de chorlito a decidirse por uno de los dos... Pero como te vea yo haciendo algo raro... ¬¬  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nada de "cosas raras" como tú dices -aceptó Yoh- Así que... me voy a decírselo a Manta.  
  
Cogió algo de ropa del armario y se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando se detuvo en la puerta.  
  
-Oye, Anna... Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.  
  
Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él.  
  
-Vuelve pronto a hacerme la cena.  
  
Juntó sus labios a los suyos, rápido, sin detenerse, tan sólo un instante para decir un "te quiero" sin palabras, y los separó sin cambiar el gesto. Yoh sonrió.  
  
-Lo haré.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-Buenos días, Amidamaru -canturreó alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras vestido ya con una camiseta naranja y unos vaqueros.  
  
-Buenos días, amo Yoh. ¿Y la señorita Anna?  
  
-Está cambiándose, ya bajará -dijo despreocupado- Oye, ¿has visto a Manta? No me contesta al teléfono y tengo que decirle algo.  
  
-Vino esta mañana y estuvo un par de horas esperando afuera, pero luego se fue.  
  
-¿Eh? -exclamó Yoh abriendo enormemente los ojos- ¿¡Hace cuánto de eso!?  
  
-Una media hora o así -dijo el fantasma haciendo memoria- Creo que se fue por el camino del parque.  
  
El chamán salió corriendo con una tostada en la boca, gritando algo así como "¡¡Gafiaf Abidabaru!!" y dejando al samurai con tres palmos de narices.  
  
Pero bueno, vaya día más extraño. Primero Manta que no entra a saludar, luego que ni el amo ni la señorita Anna bajan a desayunar hasta el mediodía, y... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿¡Cómo sabe él que Anna se está cambiando!? O_O  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh recorrió aprisa todo el distrito llamando a gritos a Manta, rodeó varias veces el parque donde solían descansar y tiró sin querer una papelera medio vacía. Por suerte para él el vecindario entero parecía haberse tomado vacaciones de verano y las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas; únicamente se topó con una niña y su abuela y un perro atado a su caseta. Pero de su amigo, ni rastro.  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
Le dio una patada a una lata, ésta rebotó y pegó contra un baño público. "Ya va, ya va" dijo una voz conocida, y del interior del cubículo salió Manta.  
  
-Uh... Hola -dijo al verle.  
  
-Hola...  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados. Luego Yoh miró a Manta, él le devolvió la mirada, y de repente se echaron a reír.  
  
-¡Qué tontería que nos dé vergüenza, ¿no?! -exclamó Yoh entre carcajada y carcajada.  
  
-Sí, qué... chorrada... -respondió Manta, dejando de reír- Bueno...  
  
-Ah, oye, sobre lo de ayer...  
  
-No, olvídalo, ¿vale? -dijo muy rojo- Total, ya sé lo que me vas a decir...  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿Eh? o_o  
  
-Que de acuerdo, que si no quieres oír que me gustas y que me encantaría salir contigo si tú quisieras también, no te lo diré -sonrió como si tal cosa. Manta se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.  
  
-Uh, pero... ¿y Anna? -preguntó sin creerse del todo lo que le acababa de soltar.  
  
-Oh, sí, con ella también quiero salir -dijo tranquilamente. Su amigo se quedó de piedra.  
  
-¿¡¡¡Qué-qué-qué-qué-qué!!!? -gritó estupefacto. Yoh se rascó la cabeza.  
  
Esto va a ser difícil de explicar...  
  
  
  
TU BI CONTINUID  
  
N. de la A: Uuuuuuuuuuh he recibido muchos reviews!!!! *llora de la emoción* Gracias! Gracias a todos! Espero no defraudaros con este capitulo. lo rehice 3 veces y aun asi no m gusta mucho. El siguiente a ver si lo subo pronto ^^ Y ahora paso a contestar algunos reviews especificos:  
  
Paula: ^^UUUUUU Si, verdad? XD Weno, en realidad no es k sea lanzado, sino k Yoh le está molestando y se le escapa sin querer.  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: Tranki, no voy a salir x esos derroteros XDDD De momento el fic se centrará solo en YohxAnna y YohxManta (como yo digo MantaxYohxAnna XDDD Suena divertido! Toy loca)  
  
Yuta: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUU Tienes razon, pero nadie dijo que fuera Yoh el que... En fin... Dejemoslo a la imaginacion ^^UUU  
  
Harry+hermione-85: (K nick mas raro! ^^) Me alegra k t gustara. Y visto la cantidad de YohxAnna k m ha pedido la gente, puse un pokito en este capitulo. Lo cual no quiere decir k ya se sepa el final, xk ni yo misma lo se... ^_^  
  
Uriko: *Se sonroja* Un buen fic? Tu crees? *Pone las manos en la cara, tipo Sylpheel (o Tamao) e inmediatamente despues las kita con cara de asco chillando "yo NO me parezco a esa pija!"*  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: (otro nick raro OoU Sin ofender, estoy yo pa hablar XD) Lo de los puntos solitarios esos, es x culpa del Word T_T En realidad ahí deberian ir puntos suspensivos, xo mi PC es muy listo, y no salen v_vU Esta vez intente arreglarlo, asi k si en vez d salir puntos suspensivos normales sale una hilera interminable, tb es culpa del Word T_TU  
  
Aaaaah estoy emocionada! Mñn sale Lyserg en el anime x primera vez en España! Al fin le conocere! (X lo k cuentan los fics es muy rarito. OoU) Weno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (si antes no m ha dao un colapso nervioso). Como siempre, reviews pleaseeeeeee!!! ^*^ 


	3. Está en tus manos

Capítulo 3. Está en tus manos.  
  
  
  
Una mano enlazando a la otra en un cariñoso abrazo casi infantil. Manta apretó fuertemente la cálida mano de su amigo. El contacto de las yemas de sus dedos contra la palma le hizo suspirar. Yoh sonrió ante esta reacción.  
  
-Eh, Manta, ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos? -preguntó.  
  
-No sé... ¿al cine? -sugirió el muchacho.  
  
-¡Sí, hombre, para que hagáis vete tú a saber qué en la oscuridad! -dijo una voz femenina a la izquierda de Yoh. Los dos miraron hacia allí.  
  
-¿Y tú para qué vienes con nosotros si te vas a estar quejando todo el rato? -preguntó Manta con fastidio.  
  
-Para controlaros -contestó Anna con su habitual malhumor- ¿O te crees que me voy a quedar sentadita en casa esperando a que este cabezahueca decida con cuál se queda?  
  
-Bueno, eso vale -admitió a regañadientes- ¿¡PERO POR QUÉ TAMBIÉN TENÉIS QUE IR AGARRADOS!?  
  
Yoh y Anna miraron a la vez sus manos entrelazadas antes de contestar.  
  
-Porque no voy a dejar que te lo lleves por la cara, enano cabezón. Yo también voy a luchar por él. Y como vuelvas a levantarme la voz te vas a acordar.  
  
Aunque la última frase la dijo amenazadora, lo cierto es que era bastante difícil tomársela en serio con la cara como un tomate.  
  
-Entonces -interrumpió Yoh alegremente-, ¿esto se ha convertido en una competición por ver quién se gana mi afecto? -mirada asesina de su prometida- ¡No os peleéis por mí, tengo de sobra para los dos! ¡Venga, vamos al acuario! ¡Go, go! -alzó el puño con aire divertido, riéndose entre dientes.  
  
Si es que hasta disfruta con esto... pensaron Anna y Manta con sendos goterones sobre sus cabezas.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna jadeó terriblemente, estrujando con ira el tiburón de peluche que compraron en el acuario. Se echó las mantas por encima de la cabeza tratando de sofocar el ruido, pero era francamente difícil ya que se moría de ganas de chillar. Algo húmedo cayó en su mano y bajó asombrada la vista para descubrir que eran sus propias lágrimas. Se retorció una vez más dentro del futón.  
  
Mierda, cómo odio los celos  
  
-¡Anna! -llamó la voz de Yoh desde el pasillo.  
  
Levantó la cabeza y miró la puerta corredera. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar sin que se le notara la rabia.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Nada, solo que si bajas a cenar -respondió él.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿No? ¿Estás bien? -su tono se volvió preocupado. Anna frunció el ceño.  
  
-No me pasa nada. Lárgate.  
  
La puerta se abrió un poco justo para ver el interior. La sacerdotisa volvió a jadear bajo la colcha.  
  
-¿Seguro? ¿No estarás enferma o algo?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?  
  
-No -Anna ya se empezaba a desesperar.  
  
-¿Entonces qué hago?  
  
-¡Nada!  
  
-¿Nada?  
  
-¡Solo vete ya! ¿¡De acuerdo!? -gritó de pronto- ¡No necesito nada que tú puedas ofrecerme y aunque así fuera no lo querría! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz de una jodida vez! ¡Fuera!  
  
Comenzó a llorar a gritos, y cuando Yoh intentó acercarse le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano; el peluche rebotó y cayó en suelo, a sus pies. Ella seguía llorando hecha un ovillo en la cama, pero pese a sus gemidos pudo oír la puerta cerrarse y el crujido de pasos alejándose por la tarima. Vio lo vacía y oscura que parecí su habitación sin la presencia del chamán, recostada como estaba con todo el pelo por la cara.  
  
-Soy una idiota... -sollozó. Siguió con la llantina hasta quedarse dormida.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-Gracias por la comida... -murmuró Yoh sin muchas ganas.  
  
La tele estaba encendida, pero sin la sacerdotisa delante mirándola aburrida parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Suspirando, el chamán apretó el botón de off del mando.  
  
En el fondo, entendía a Anna. Durante todo el día había estado a su lado casi sin rechistar y él no le había hecho apenas caso. Incluso se había arreglado para salir, pero hablar con su mejor amigo era mucho más fácil y entretenido que con ella.  
  
...Tampoco fue toda mi culpa... Ella también podría haber puesto un poco de interés.... pensó. No pretenderá que esté todo el rato con ella y a Manta lo deje tirado...  
  
Claro que...  
  
-También podría haberle prestado un poco más de atención -concluyó en voz alta.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente un sol esplendoroso relucía en un inmenso cielo azul, tiempo que parecía querer llevarle la contraria al estado de ánimo de Anna. Fuera donde fuera, era como si arrastrase consigo un fragmento de tormenta. Entró al baño, se lavó la cara, y seguía teniendo la misma mirada cenicienta.  
  
Abajo se oía movimiento. Demasiado temprano para ser Yoh, pensó. Se acercó a las escaleras.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Anna!  
  
Su prometido pasó corriendo por el piso de abajo, todavía a medio vestir y comiéndose un bocadillo. La sacerdotisa se frotó los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué haces ya despierto? ¡Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa? -preguntó.  
  
-Quedé con Manta para dar una vuelta, si quieres luego vamos tú y yo al cine. ¿Y cómo que "ya"? ¡Si son más de las dos de la tarde!  
  
Nada más acabar la última frase salió pitando de la casa. Anna tardó unos instantes en procesar toda la información.  
  
-¿...Que se va con Manta? ¿Y luego al cine conmigo?  
  
...  
  
-¿¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!? ¡Pero-pero-pero-pero...! ¿¡¡Y yo qué me pongo!!?  
  
Se quedó unos instantes descolocada.  
  
-¿Pero qué digo? ¡Contrólate, Anna!  
  
...  
  
Esteeeeeeee...  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ HORA DIJO QUE ERAAAAA!!!!!!?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Toma esto! ¡Ja! -el chamán saltó entusiasmado sobre la alfombra, golpeando salvajemente los botones del mando.  
  
-Yoh, que te cargas mi Play... -lloriqueó Manta.  
  
-Ah, perdona.  
  
Apretó el botón de pausa. Desde el sofá, su amigo suspiró.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Yoh girándose hacia él.  
  
-Nada... Sólo que vienes a verme y te pasas todo el rato con los videojuegos.. Parece como si ahora te pusiera nervioso mirarme...  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Manta, eso son tonterías -Yoh corrió a sentarse al lado de su compañero- ¿Cómo me vas a poner nervioso si eres mi mejor amigo?  
  
-Tú lo has dicho -suspiró Manta- Tu mejor amigo... y nada más.  
  
Yoh se quedó sin habla.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna dejó de dar vueltas por la casa, ya desesperada, y se tiró sobre un sillón.  
  
-Yoh, llegas tarde...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Justo en ese momento él abrió los ojos. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el sofá, Manta con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Yoh, y los brazos de éste sobre sus hombros. Las persianas estaban bajadas, así que la habitación estaba medio en penumbra.  
  
¿Qué hora será? pensó el chamán. Como si respondiera a su pregunta, el reloj digital de Manta se escurrió de su muñeca y cayó a su lado. "05:01" mostró la pantalla luminosa.  
  
-Aún es temprano...  
  
El joven apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su amigo y acarició su mejilla con la suya. Manta se frotó los ojos.  
  
-Hola... -sonrió adormilado.  
  
-Hola -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
¡Esto se acabó!  
  
Anna se levantó con ojos brillantes, arrojó el periódico arrugado donde había estado mirando la cartelera sobre la mesa del salón; disgustada, se arrancó la goma del pelo. El bonito peinado se deshizo al instante, cayendo desordenados sus cabellos.  
  
-Se acabó -repitió.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-Oye, Yoh -llamó de pronto Manta.  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?  
  
-¿Eh? No creo, ¿por?  
  
-Porque ya son más de las once...  
  
Yoh se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡LAS ONCE!? -gritó.  
  
-S-sí -dijo Manta asustado- Son y diez.  
  
-¡Pero si hace nada miré tu reloj y eran las cinco y poco!  
  
-¿Eh? Imposible -dijo perplejo- Oh, un momento... ¡debiste de verlo al revés!  
  
-¿Al revés?  
  
-¡Seguramente traía las 10:50 y tú leerías las 05:01!  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
Yoh se puso en pie rápidamente. Su amigo lo miró asombrado.  
  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -preguntó.  
  
-Quedé con Anna hace una hora.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh jadeaba al abrir la puerta de su casa, había recorrido todo el trayecto desde casa de Manta a toda velocidad y sin parar ni en los semáforos (era un milagro que no lo hubieran atropellado).  
  
El interior de la casa estaba oscuro. No tenía ni idea de qué hora podría ser, pero desde luego sabía que era demasiado tarde para ir al cine. Olvidó quitarse las sandalias.  
  
-¿Anna? -su nombre resonó vacilante en el pasillo.  
  
La casa parecía abandonada. A Yoh le entró miedo y comenzó a abrir violentamente todas las estancias del hogar, llamando desesperadamente a su prometida, pero ella no aparecía. Se dejó caer en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido? -sollozó.  
  
-No te tires así en los muebles -dijo de pronto una voz muy cercana. Yoh dejó momentáneamente de respirar.  
  
-¿Anna...?  
  
-Estoy aquí.  
  
El sonido parecía venir de detrás del sofá. La itako se encontraba allí sentada, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cara enterrada en ellas. Parecía que lloraba, pero su voz no temblaba en absoluto. El chamán se sentó rápidamente a su lado con cara de preocupación.  
  
-Lo siento mucho -murmuró pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella lo apartó de un golpe- Perdóname, no me di cuenta de la hora, y...  
  
-Mira, Yoh -Anna levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente -Si no quieres venir conmigo al cine, no me invites. No hacía falta que me tuvieras aquí esperando como una idiota -dijo furiosa.  
  
Él pasó un dedo por los oscuros cercos alrededor de sus ojos.  
  
-¿Has estado llorando? -preguntó.  
  
-No -contestó ella frotándoselos y causando graves desperfectos con el rímel.  
  
-¡En serio que quería salir contigo! Pero me despisté con Manta, y entonces...  
  
Anna bajó la cabeza pensativa.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No creo que pueda mantener lo que dije, Yoh. No podría vivir contigo sabiendo que amas a otra persona -lágrimas y más lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como ríos por sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Qué? -exclamó asustado.  
  
-Si no te decides pronto no vas a tener más opción que Manta, porque me iré. La elección está en tus manos.  
  
TU BI CONTINUID....  
  
Notas de la Autora: Perdón por la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Es que mi profesora de Plástica me mandó hacer un cómic para entregarlo este martes (que por cierto, aún tengo que acabar) _ Lo bueno es que no tuve que pensar el argumento porque ¡sorpresa! es prácticamente el mismo que el de este fic XD Cuando lo termine lo publicaré en mi web de Shaman King, que aún está por subir ^^U  
  
Muchas gracias a tod@s los que me habéis mandado reviews!!! Los agradezco mucho, animan a seguir escribiendo! *ojitos brillantes* Seguid haciéndolo, porfa!  
  
Ah, por cierto, lo del reloj... Sé que suena un poco raro, pero es verdad XD Teniendo en cuenta que es digital y que los cincos y unos y ceros se ven igual si le das la vuelta, ya se entiende XD ¡Probadlo! Se me ocurrió estando en la bañera XDDD Con todo el vapor que emanaba el agua caliente, no me extraña haber escrito tantas chorradas XD  
  
Pronto (espero) el siguiente capítulo ^^ 


	4. A oscuras

Cap.4 "A oscuras"  
  
Yoh se detuvo a observar la fachada bañada por el sol de la casa de su amigo. Jadeaba por la carrera; definitivamente eso de levantarse tan temprano y salir corriendo de casa sin desayunar no era lo suyo. Y no quería imaginarse lo que le esperaba al volver. Seguramente Anna estaría furiosa, y lo que es peor: hambrienta. Pero si no hacía esto ahora, no lo haría nunca.  
  
Tomó aire. Avanzó unos pasos, alargó la mano y tocó al timbre. Dos pitidos cortos.  
  
Pasó un rato, y nada sucedía. Yoh volvió a llamar, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Rodeó la casa y llamó a la trasera con el mismo resultado.  
  
¿Habrán salido? pensó el chamán mientras volvía a la entrada principal.  
  
-¡Hola, Yoh! -exclamó la voz de Manta de repente. Éste levantó la vista de sus pies y encontró a su amigo delante de él. Sus padres estaban sacando las llaves en ese momento y lo miraban extrañados.  
  
-¡Manta! ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó.  
  
-Es que fuimos a buscar a mi madre al aeropuerto, volvía hoy de viaje. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?  
  
-Tengo que decirte una cosa -contestó Yoh muy bajito, mirando significativamente a los padres de Manta.  
  
-Ah, vale, ahora vuelvo -dijo él, poniéndose rojo. Acto seguido se metió en la casa detrás de sus progenitores y dejó la puerta entreabierta.  
  
Yoh caminó lentamente hacia la escalinata de mármol y se sentó en ella, haciéndose sombra en los ojos con la mano. El calor del sol hormigueaba en su piel, las cigarras comenzaban a cantar su monótona letanía y los árboles se ondulaban por el bochorno. Por un instante Yoh olvidó lo que venía a hacer y cerró los ojos a la luz, dejando que el aire caliente se colara por entre sus cabellos y su ropa.  
  
Durante unos cinco minutos estuvo así, sin pensar en nada, hasta que Manta bajó corriendo las escaleras y se sentó a su lado, entonces recordó lo que le había traído hasta allí y se puso nervioso. Su amigo también lo estaba, a juzgar por la manera en que se retorcía las manos.  
  
-Bueno... -trató de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.  
  
-Ya decidí con quién me quedo -interrumpió Yoh. Manta se quedó cortado.  
  
-Ah... Eh... Bien, ¿y quién es? -preguntó mirando de reojo las cortinas de la sala de estar, vigilando que nadie les estuviera espiando.  
  
Yoh no contestó. Vaciló unos instantes antes de agacharse y plantarle un beso en los labios. Un beso triste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna tardó unos instantes en habituarse a la luz. Llevaba todo el día esperando a su prometido en el recibidor de la casa, y al final había terminado por dormirse e ir resbalando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Por eso el repentino destello de claridad la había despertado. Se frotó los ojos.  
  
-¿...Yoh?  
  
-Ya apago la luz -contestó éste a modo de saludo. El recibidor volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad. Una venita apareció en la frente de Anna.  
  
-Déjala como estaba -ordenó encendiéndola de nuevo.  
  
-No, da lo mismo, puedo ver por dónde camino -replicó Yoh dándole al interruptor.  
  
-Pero yo no puedo verte a ti -volvió a prenderla.  
  
-¿Qué más da? -apagada.  
  
-Sí que da -encendida.  
  
Apagada. Encendida. Apagada. Encendida. Apagada-encendida-apagada-encendida- apagada... Apagada y punto. Los dos miraron hacia arriba.  
  
-Se fundió la bombilla -musitó Yoh en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
-Por tu culpa -rezongó Anna.  
  
-¿Cómo que mi culpa? ¡Tú también le estuviste dando! -dijo molesto.  
  
-Ya, pero si no fueras tan cabezota esto no habría pasado. ¡Tauro tenías que ser!  
  
-¡Y tú tenías que ser Anna! -exclamó el chamán desde algún punto de la penumbra que los envolvía. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.  
  
-...  
  
-Anna...  
  
-...  
  
-Annita...  
  
-¡No me llames así! -la voz de la muchacha resonó en la estancia cargada de rencor.  
  
Yoh estiró los brazos hacia donde creía que estaba la sacerdotisa. Una de sus manos rozó la de ella, todavía en el interruptor. Sintió un cosquilleo.  
  
Continuó su camino hasta llegar a sus hombros. Los rodeó con sus brazos tratando de acercarla a su cuerpo. Anna se resistió un poco pero acabó dejándose abrazar por el chamán, aunque no hizo nada por devolvérselo.  
  
-No te enfades... -susurró él.  
  
-No me enfado, estoy celosa -dijo secamente- Celosa de que te pases todo el día con Manta, celosa de que te lleves mejor con él que conmigo, celosa de que... -comenzó a temblar- de que... le quieras más que a mí.  
  
-Anna, yo os quiero a los dos por igual -el abrazo se hizo más fuerte-, pero solo estoy enamorado de uno...  
  
La sacerdotisa contuvo la respiración. ¿Se atrevería a preguntar? Es más, ¿quería saber la respuesta?  
  
-...De... ¿De quién? -murmuró finalmente.  
  
Pasó un rato en que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Anna notó los nervios que de repente se apoderaron del chamán. Harta de esperar, se apartó bruscamente de Yoh, buscando sus ojos en la negrura.  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó enfadada.  
  
-¿Tengo que decirlo? -se quejó él- Me da vergüenza...  
  
-Dilo o demuéstralo, pero hazlo ya -contestó Anna- Vas a acabar con mi paciencia.  
  
-Está bien -dijo con voz quejumbrosa- Pero luego no me mates...  
  
La rubia suspiró. Ya está, se acabó. Ahora sí que se le habían terminado las oportunidades. Esperó en silencio el fin del abrazo y el adiós que vendría detrás. Intentó disfrutar por última vez del calor corporal de su prometido, que en unos instantes dejaría de serlo, y una lágrima brilló en sus ojos.  
  
Tal y como esperaba, las manos de Yoh abandonaron sus hombros. Pero contra toda expectativa se posaron en sus mejillas y de pronto sintió la respiración del joven muy cerca de su cara. Tan cerca, tan cálida, tan dulce, como el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Anna no abrió los ojos. No hizo nada. Dejó que la lengua de su prometido entrara torpemente en su boca y la acariciara, notó sus manos temblorosas deslizarse por su espalda hasta la cintura y sus rodillas que empezaban a flojear. Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, y allí sentados, por fin Anna le devolvió el beso que durante tanto tiempo y con tantas ganas habían deseado...  
  
FIN  
  
N. de la A: ¡Dios, qué CUTRE! _ Y es muy corto, pero es que la versión que tenía en mi libreta era, cómo decirlo, HORRENDA, VOMITIVA, PENOSA _ Así que tuve que improvisar directamente en el ordenador... y he aquí los resultados ^^U  
  
Ah, sí, no conozco a los padres de Manta, así que obviamente me lo inventé todo ^^U Tampoco sé si las escaleras de su casa son de mármol o qué, pero sinceramente, ¿importa? ^^U  
  
Qué más... Oh, el estúpido comportamiento de los personajes ¬¬U Eso es fruto de mi falta de inspiración y del hecho de que los GILIPOLLAS de Cartoon Network me están poniendo nerviosa con los líos que se traen. Me explico: empezaron a poner la serie en noviembre de 2002, ¿no? Bueno, pues en Navidad hicieron una pausa justo después de que apareciera Lyserg (léase cuando empieza lo realmente interesante (léase cuando sale Hao)) y con la excusa de que cambiaron de horario la serie van y la ponen desde el principio T_T Y precisamente el lunes será el último capítulo de los que ya vi. Es decir, que el martes me dará un infarto, bien sea porque los repiten o porque los continúan. Así que me puse a terminar esta historia por si no sobrevivía y por culpa de la sobrecarga de nervios me salió esta... esta... cosa -_-U Así que gomen nasai por la tardanza y por el caótico final, pero es que no se me ocurría nada _ (Y si lo hubiera terminado con YohxManta me habrían linchado XD)  
  
Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestros reviews y por leer mis incongruencias ^_^ A continuación mención especial a todos los que enviaron reviews (es una estupidez, lo sé, pero a mí me hace mucha ilusión leer mi nombre (en este caso nick) escrito en los fics XD así que supongo que a muchos les pasará lo mismo):  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato Cait-kun Ginkawa Nezha Anna Asakura Txellchan Dark-Shaman y Sakura Himura Sarah Kerrigan Akane Luna Hana-chan Jockerita Uriko HaRry + HeRmIoNe-85 Yuta Paula  
  
A todos ellos, a los que lo leyeron sin dejar review y a los que lo dejen después de terminado, ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! ^*^ Nos vemos en el próximo fic si no he muerto para entonces. Muchos besitos,  
  
Rally  
  
PD: ¿Alguien quiere un epílogo? ¿O que se cambie la historia? ^^U 


End file.
